


The Ocean

by lol-phan-af (lol_phan_af)



Series: 1-800-did-I-ask [40]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Multi, Texting, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 06:20:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7673380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lol_phan_af/pseuds/lol-phan-af
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>little lion: it's time my boyfriends and spouse</p><p>laf: I</p><p>little lion: to offer myself up to the ocean god</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Ocean

**little lion** : it's time my boyfriends and spouse  
  
**laf** : I  
  
**little lion** : to offer myself up to the ocean god  
  
**laf** : oh my god alex  
  
**little lion** : it's time!!!  
  
**laf** : okay dear I love you so much and I'm v proud that you're deciding to branch out and face your fears and stuff but  
  
**laf** : you gotta promise me smth  
  
**little lion** : okay  
  
**laf** : you can't do what you did that one summer at the lake  
  
**little lion** : I promised I would never make you do that again  
  
**little lion** : I keep my promises  
  
**laf** : <3 <3 <3  
  
**johnn** : that's so fuckin stellar tho like our signif saved our boyfriend's life!!!  
  
**johnn** : that's amazing I love laf so much  
  
**laf** : love you too but I didn't save his life!!!  
  
**little lion** : yes you did  
  
**more like HUNKules** : you did  
  
**johnn** : you literally saved him from drowning  
  
**little lion** : also how do you know about that  
  
**johnn** : laf told us in your support group chat  
  
**little lion** : ???  
  
**johnn** :  we need it this week  
  
**little lion** : I love you all so much  
  
**johnn** : ily2  
  
**more like HUNKules** : ily2  
  
**laf** : ily2  
  
**hugh lowercase** : honestly what is going on anymore  
  
\---  
  
**more like HUNKules** : do you still like them  
  
**hugh lowercase** : idk  
  
**hugh lowercase** : they're still great and I definitely like them I'm just not sure that it's romantic anymore  
  
**more like HUNKules** : that makes no sense  
  
**hugh lowercase** : I was never sexually attracted to them  
  
**hugh lowercase** : it was always romantically  
  
**hugh lowercase** : and now that I've been like exposed to them it's like subsiding kind of  
  
**more like HUNKules** : that would never in 2 million years work for me I applaud you  
  
**hugh lowercase** : this is why I'm the cooler brother  
  
**more like HUNKules** : okay no  
  
**more like HUNKules** : false  
  
**more like HUNKules** : I will disown you  
  
**hugh lowercase** : you can't disown your brother  
  
**more like HUNKules** : doesn't mean I can't try  
  
**hugh lowercase** : WOW  
  
\---  
  
**johnn** : TAKIGN ALEX IN THE OCEAN LETS GO!!!!!!!!!  
  
**hugh lowercase** : I'm here to liveblog the whole thing  
  
**little lion** : someone kill me  
  
**laf** : you don't have to go in  
  
**little lion** : nO I want to bc wHen we have small babs we're prolly going to take them to the beach and like !!!! how am I supposed to supervise them if I won't go in the ocean  
  
**laf** : oh my gOd is thAT WHY YOURE DOING THIS  
  
**little lion** : MAYBE  
  
**johnn** : THATS SO CUTE  
  
**little lion** : SCREMAS  
  
**more like HUNKules** : AHHHH!!!  
  
**hugh lowercase** : okay I don't want to be rude but are you actually going to go in the water bc my phone is at 39% and we're gonna be here for like three more hours bc mom never wants to leave  
  
**little lion** : OKAY OKAY IM READY  
  
**more like HUNKules** : LETS GO!!!  
  
\---  
  
**hugh lowercase** : this is hugh mulligan jr. coming to you from the mulligan family beach blanket to commentate on the first major body of water entry by alexander hamilton for the first time in five years on this fine afternoon  
  
**hugh lowercase** : he approches the water, assisted by lafayette and john laurens, distantly assisted by hercules mulligan on laurens' side  
  
**hugh lowercase** : he breaches the water, shouting profanity at the temperature  
  
**hugh lowercase** : laurens has collapsed, laughing at hamilton for his screaming  
  
**hugh lowercase** : the water is up to hamilton's knees, will he make it? more as the story continues  
  
**hugh lowercase** : update: lafayette and hamilton are now making out in the water after lafayette screamed when hamilton went underwater  
  
**hugh lowercase** : laurens and mulligan are trying to pull them apart but they just can't break the embrace  
  
**hugh lowercase** : the quartet is now emerging from the water, mulligan with his arms around hamilton's shoulders, lafayette and laurens holding both of hamilton's hands  
  
**hugh lowercase** : I am uncomfortable referring to them by their last names  
  
**hugh lowercase** : that's the game!! hamilton wins against atlantic 1-0!!  
  
\---  
  
**laf** : hugh  
  
**hugh lowercase** : hercules told me to liveblog it  
  
**laf** : I know it was my idea but like  
  
**laf** : you said "lafayette and john laurens"  
  
**laf** : do you not know my full name??  
  
**hugh lowercase** : hercules only ever told me that it was lafayette and I just kinda went with it  
  
**laf** : oh my god  
  
**little lion** : their name is a lot  
  
**hugh lowercase** : is it like long??  
  
**johnn** : well I mean like  
  
**johnn** : they have nine names  
  
**johnn** : each individual name isn't long but the total is  
  
**hugh lowercase** : niNE??  
  
**laf** : marie-joseph paul yves roch gilbert du motier marquis de lafayette  
  
**hugh lowercase** : isn't marquis like a title  
  
**more like HUNKules** : DID EVERYONE KNOW THAT EXCEPT FOR ME  
  
**hugh lowercase** : it's like a fairly high title how didn't you know  
  
**more like HUNKules** : can we plz focus on the fact that I am dating someone who is essentially royalty  
  
**laf** : no bc you're not  
  
**little lion** : just accept it  
  
**laf** : I don't deserve this  
  
**hugh lowercase** : you never do  
  
\---  
  
**johnn** : alex went in the ocean today tho that's amazing  
  
**laf** : I know I'm so proud of my husband  
  
**little lion** : ah!!!  
  
**little lion** : you called me your husband!!!  
  
**laf** : I might as well  
  
**little lion** : a h ! ! ! ! ! !  
  
**more like HUNKules** : literally tho alex that's so great we love you  
  
**little lion** : okay well if I start crying it's all your fault  
  
**little lion** : love you guys too  
  
**johnn** : ily2 but like can we leave this sand is seARING me  
  
**little lion** : true can we leave  
  
**hugh lowercase** : we have to ask our parents  
  
**more like HUNKules** : mom said smth about wanting to leave a little while ago bc she's sweating  
  
**more like HUNKules** : dad says he wanted to leave like an hour ago but he stayed bc he loves her and then he asked her out on a date tonight  
  
**laf** : honestly goals???  
  
**johnn** : rt  
  
**little lion** : rt  
  
**hugh lowercase** : so are you guys going anywhere tonight or are we all staying home  
  
**laf** : all five of us could go get food  
  
**johnn** : there's an italian restaurant like twenty minutes away  
  
**little lion** : F E T T U C I N E  A L F R E D O  
  
**laf** : I'm afraid  
  
**more like HUNKules** : honestly same  
  
\---  
  
**little lion** : it's now I realize that half of the clothes that I packed are not in here  
  
**laf** : most of the clothes you packed weren't even yours  
  
**little lion** : your point  
  
**laf** : I  
  
\---  
  
**johnn** : ALEX LOOKS SO G O O D  
  
**laf** : TRUE  
  
**little lion** : dear lord john you have to warn me before you wear your sleeves rolled up like that  
  
**johnn** : I always wear my sleeves rolled up like this  
  
**little lion** : I knOW  
  
**little lion** : also why did we pack clothes this fancy  
  
**laf** : for this reason specifically  
  
**little lion** : HERCULESL LOOKS FUCKNIN  
  
**little lion** : BEAU TIF UL  
  
**more like HUNKules** : thank you very much  
  
**hugh lowercase** : I'm like literally 13 so you all being gross with my brother still disgusts me  
  
**little lion** : that's fine you just gotta live with it  
  
**little lion** : also daMN HUGH  
  
**laf** : 10/10  
  
**johnn** : wHISTLES  
  
**more like HUNKules** : we haven't cried over lafayette yet where are they  
  
**little lion** : we were dressed first so I kind of already cried  
  
**little lion** : and also made out with them on the couch  
  
**little lion** : they're under me  
  
**laf** : he wrinkled my shirt  
  
**little lion** : I'm sitting on your lap rn so your pants are going to look that wrinkle free either  
  
**laf** : I want a divorce  
  
**little lion** : lmao as if  
  
**laf** : I  
  
**hugh lowercase** : okay well we gotta go bc mom and dad are driving us and they're gonna miss their reservation  
  
**little lion** :let's go!!  
  
\---  
  
**laf** : you did wrinkle my pants alex what the fuck  
  
**little lion** : okay but wrinkled pants or making out with me which would you prefer  
  
**laf** : well  
  
**little lion** : EXCUSE ME

**Author's Note:**

> !!!!oOooOOoOOoOo look at me not ending it where I probably should be
> 
> also soz for not writing as often as I should be but I'm currently planning smth out so !!!!


End file.
